Inspector Barnaby
Random observations and annotations on some of my favourite (and other interesting) case files of Inspector Barnaby. Der Tod geht ins Kino *Featuring a performance by Anna Wilson-Jones and Joseph Beattie who I know from another favourite series of mine, Hex. Confer: Inspector Lewis - Fearful Symmetry Du bist tot Geisterwanderung *Featuring a performance by Christina Cole who I know from another favourite series of mine, Hex. Confer: Inspector Lewis - The Mind Has Mountains. Christina's Hex ally Jemima Rooper also made a guest appearance in another Barnaby episode, The Straw Woman. Mr. Bingham ist nicht zu sprechen *Moon craters Bingham & Viviani *Silvia Mißbach spricht Selina Stanton. Ich kenne sie bereits aus diversen Detektiv Conan Episoden. *via 89.0 Hörspielnacht am 18.09.2017 Gruselkabinett 59 Das violette Automobil: Eckart Dux spricht Mr. Eldridge. Ich erkannte seine Stimme, denn er leiht auch William Bingham in Inspector Barnaby - Mr. Bingham ist nicht zu sprechen seine Stimme *Haydn Gwynne und Neil Pearson erscheinen beide auch in einem Fall von Inspector Lewis: Der Kuß des Mondes. Unter die Gürtellinie *Eberhard Haar spricht, glaube ich, Gerald Farquaharson. Darauf kam ich durch die Two and A Half Men Episode Wolkenstürmer am Stiel, in der Martin Mull die Rolle des Apothekers Russell spielt. Den Schauspieler kannte ich bereits aus Roseanne. Fluch über Winyard *Winyard Cottage liegt in einem Wald in der Nähe von Midsomer Newton. Die Einheimischen behaupten, dass es dort spukt. Barnaby trifft auf Lesley und Barbara Flux, die an den angeblichen Fluch glauben. Sie haben im Kamin des Cottages ein Herz im Einmachglas gefunden, womit sich das Haus vor Käufern schützt. *Der Fall erinnerte mich ein wenig an die X-Factor Episode Der Fluch des Herrenhauses. *An einer Laterne testet Tom eine Stimmgabel. Eine Stimmgabel (veraltet Diapason) ist eine Metallgabel, deren Zinken beim Anschlagen einen klaren, obertonarmen Ton erzeugen. Erfunden wurde die Stimmgabel 1711 durch den Trompeter und Lautenisten John Shore. Diapason (lateinisch diapason) ist ursprünglich der griechische Name für die Oktave. Altgriechisch διαπασων diapasōn ist zusammengesetzt aus διά dia und πασων χορδων pasōn chordōn, das bedeutet „durch alle Noten“. *In dieser Episode spielt Ruth Gemmell die Rolle Anne Merrick. Mir war sie bereits aus einem Fall von Inspector Lewis bekannt: in Die Alles-oder-Nichts-Frage tritt sie als Robyn Strong in Erscheinung. Kameraschüsse Diese Episode führe ich eigentlich nur aus dem Grunde hier auf, da ich, einem der Charaktere - Sebastian Madrigal - nicht ungleich, die Angewohnheit habe, meine Mahlzeiten zu photographieren. Ich fing irgendwann im Jahre 2015 damit an und habe seitdem fast ununterbrochen diesen Habitus genährt. Der zweite Grund, warum ich diese Episode mit aufgenommen habe, beläuft sich auf einen der Synchronsprecher in diesem Fall. Als die Folge gestern auf ZDFneo lief, zermarterte ich mir die ganze Zeit meinen Kopf darüber, an wen mich die Stimme von Headley Madrigal erinnerte. Während meines heutigen Spaziergangs hatte ich dann endlich die erlösende Eingebung. Zunächst dachte ich, ich kenne den Sprecher aus der Bibi-Folge in der Steinzeit, doch plötzlich kamen mir die Worte Sir Reginald und kurz darauf Lord Reginald in den Sinn. Da dämmerte es mir schließlich und ich hatte plötzlich die lustigen Äffchen aus der SpongeBob-Folge Schimpansen Ahoi vor meinem geistigen Auge. Nach einer kurzen Recherche in der geschätzten SpongePedia fand ich heraus, daß es sich bei meinem gesuchten Synchronsprecher um Lothar Blumhagen handelt: *Lord Reginald in SpongeBob Schwammkopf "Schimpansen ahoi" *Oberinspektor Teraoka in Detektiv Conan "Fingerabdrücke hoch drei" *Prof. Edward Le Plassiter in Lewis - Der Oxford-Krimi "Späte Sühne" *Erfindungsminister in Benjamin Blümchen "Die Gespensterkinder" *Weihnachtsmann Henry in Bibi Blocksberg "Die große Hexenparty" Drei Tote Alte Damen *Walker's Chips, Toast mit Marmelade *Synchronstimmen: Jörg Hengstler *Der Charakter Alice Bly erinnerte mich an die Gruselkabinett Folge Der Unschuldsengel: Eine neue Gouvernante übernimmt die Betreuung der Waisen Miles und Flora auf dem einsam gelegenen, herrschaftlichen Landsitz Bly. Mord nur für Mitglieder *Viele der Charaktere in diesem Fall tragen Namen mit Wasser-Thematik: Drinkwater, Fountain, Kingslake.